


Behind the Fence

by thirdchildfromthesun



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdchildfromthesun/pseuds/thirdchildfromthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was entirely by accident that high school student, Noiz, stumbled across the fact that one of his neighbors, Mink, walks around completely nude after he gets home from work. With the image of Mink’s beautiful body seared into his mind, Noiz finds himself coming back to peer through the break in the fence to see this gorgeous man and maybe indulge in a little forbidden desires but is it just Mink’s body that Noiz is interested in or does it go beyond that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Fence

The steady drill of the cicadas was enough to put him to sleep – that coupled with the pleasant heat of the fading summer afternoon had Noiz nodding off. Sitting cross legged behind the thick wooden fence with his back resting against it, Noiz gazed around the edge of the fence and fought off the urge to just doze off where he sat. Thankfully, the rather uncomfortable position he was in and the near constant annoyance of sweat running down nearly every crevice of his body helped ward off the sleepiness. 

Sighing, Noiz hurriedly glanced down at his watch to check the time before focusing his attention again on the house a few yards away from where he sat. There was nothing special about the house – it was your run of the mill suburban home. The grass was cut neatly and there was a rather pretty garden boasting roses, tulips, daffodils and several other flowers that Noiz couldn’t quite put a name too resting peacefully beside the patio. The house was painted a non-offensive white and the back of the house (which Noiz was currently staring intently at) had three large glass planes – two of which were doors. 

From where Noiz sat, he could easily see the living room and kitchen through those glass doors. Nothing inside mattered that much to him – it, again, was all run of the mill stuff: a small television, an old couch in front of it and stainless steel appliances in the kitchen. Nothing special, nothing interesting. 

No, what he was interested in was the man who lived there. Mink – last name unknown but that didn’t entirely matter. What did matter was that he got home every single day at six o’clock on the dot and immediately stripped out of his sweat soaked and stained shirt which was followed immediately by his jeans and sometimes, if Noiz was lucky, his underwear. After that, it was into the shower for a while and then…then the real show started.

Mink’s house was at the end of a roundabout street and the back of his house faced a near three and a half acres of woods. Unless someone was in the exact position Noiz was currently in, there was no way to see into the house. Even if someone came from the side, there was the fence circling his yard – only ending in the unfinished part where Noiz supposed a door was supposed to be. 

And since no one can see into the house or see him, Mink didn’t seem to have any reservations about walking around completely nude. 

Noiz had stumbled across this little fact after coming home from school one day. He had been kept late for detention and had been using a shortcut that just so happened to pass behind Mink’s house. And Noiz had managed to walk by just at the right moment. 

A shiver raced down his spine and ended as a hot spark in his groin. The memory of his deep brown skin still glistening with water, his wide, muscular back flexing as he drank from a beer bottle, long, powerful legs with thighs as thick as tree trunks, defined arms with large hands and long fingers, a sculpted and firm chest and stomach with just the right amount of dark chest hair going from his collar bones all the way done to his penis – that had actually been the first time Noiz had ever seen one other than his. He wasn’t entirely sure if penises could be gorgeous but Mink’s…his definitely had a beauty to it – long, thick with a nestling of dark, curly pubic hair. 

“Shit.” Noiz murmured to himself before viciously shaking his head. Mink wasn’t even home yet and he was already hard. Sighing, he shifted his weight slightly and tried to ignore the tightness in his jeans. 

The experience – seeing Mink had awakened something in him. After that first time, he had rushed home with the sigh of Mink burned vibrantly into his mind. As soon as he had closed his bedroom door, his hand had been on his cock and he had cum not a second later. It hadn’t been enough though. By the time morning came, Noiz had lost count of how many orgasms he had had but it, for whatever reason, hadn’t been enough. 

Almost unconsciously, Noiz had found himself coming back to the opening in the fence – hoping for another glimpse at Mink. At first, it was just to see him – to gaze in slack jawed wonder and arousal for a short while before the fear of being caught drove him away. This was always followed by a night of intense masturbation and orgasms that had Noiz exhausted and slightly in pain the next day. 

However, as time passed on, that stopped being enough. He craved more and more. He started lingering longer, watched and learned about the man behind the glass. Truth was, he knew little to nothing about Mink. He had asked around the neighborhood but had quickly discovered that no one really knew about him. It didn’t seem as though Mink involved himself with his neighbors or divulged any information about himself. He was a mystery and that, for whatever reason, just drove Noiz even further.

It didn’t take him long to figure out Mink’s pattern and everyday life routine. On weekdays, he was gone from the house from six am to six pm. After getting home from work, he took a shower and then watched tv or read until nine or ten before going to bed. On weekends, he got up around eight in the morning and did miscellaneous jobs around the house. His favorite seemed to be tending to his garden – Noiz often found him tilling away, pulling up weeds, watering and even planting some new flowers or herbs every now and then. Noiz didn’t stick around much on weekends – there was too big a risk of being caught. 

Noiz understood fully that what he was doing was wrong. He knew this was an immense invasion of privacy and rights, and that he could wind up in a boatload of trouble if he got caught. And he knew that at any moment he could be caught – he was, after all, in a populated area and there was always a risk of being seen by someone just walking through the woods or, even worse, being seen by Mink. 

A chill went down his spine and the heat in his crotch dissipated a little. It wasn’t that he was afraid Mink would hurt him or even really afraid of anyone finding out (he knew his parents would shut the whole thing up mighty quick and try to forget the whole thing as quickly as possible), he was afraid of the disgust that Mink would most definitely express if he were to discover him. He was afraid of that handsome face twisting in revulsion and that deep voice (which Noiz only got to hear every so often) calling him creepy, weird…disgusting. 

And he knew that was what would happen if he were caught. Just watching was one thing but masturbating while watching? That was what it had come to and what Noiz was about to do. The guilt, the fear – none of it was strong enough to drive him away. He needed it – needed this heat, needed this pleasure, needed to see Mink. This was as close as he was ever going to get to him and he had to make the best of what he could grasp. 

The sound of a car door being slammed ripped him out of his thoughts. He was so startled, he nearly let out a yelp but managed to shut himself up just in time. His heart was hammering inside of his chest, heat and excitement coursed through his veins as he leaned over a bit further to have a better look inside. 

Lights flickered on, illuminating the living room and kitchen, and a moment later, Mink came into view. He tossed the keys to his car onto the kitchen counter and immediately began to strip. Noiz held his breath as one hand idly moved to his crotch and slowly unbuttoned his pants then pulled down the zipper. As Mink was pulling off the grey shirt visibly soaked with sweat and revealing his toned, perfect, muscular chest and stomach, Noiz’s hand slipped into his underwear. Slowly, not taking his eyes off of the beautiful man before him, he pulled his hard cock out and began to languidly pump up and down. Strong pleasure immediately began to jolt up his spine. Even more sweat began to drip down his forehead, back and arms but he ignored it. Pushing his other hand underneath his shirt, he began to pinch and pull on his pierced nipple as he squeezed the head of his penis and dug his nails a bit into the sensitive skin. A shock of pleasure and pain made him jolt upright and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. 

Inside of the house, Mink had removed his jeans and to Noiz’s satisfaction, his underwear. Right in front of him was a gloriously beautiful cock – long, strong, dark and Noiz wanted nothing more at that exact moment than for it to be shoved deep into his mouth. God, he wanted to know how it tasted, how it smelled – he wanted to know the texture and feel of it against his tongue. He wanted to suck it, to swirl his tongue around that beautiful, robust head, to have Mink thrust it so deep inside his throat that he choked. He wanted Mink to force him to his knees, wrench his mouth open with those powerful fingers and just start violently thrusting into his mouth. He wanted to run his hands all over Mink’s legs, Mink’s stomach and ass – to touch every possible place as he sucked and moaned around the hard, fat cock in his mouth. And then, then he wanted Mink to come in his mouth; holding him down, forcing his cock all the way in and thick coats of salty semen being pumped down his throat. 

A stifled moan made it past his tightly clamped lips as he pumped his erection harder and harder. The hand beneath his shirt pinched, twisted and pulled his nipple punishingly as he imagined what it would feel like to have that done to him. White hot pleasure built up more and more in his groin, his skin began to prickle and sweat was pouring off of his forehead and into his eyes. Through his slightly blurred vision, Mink suddenly turned away and began to walk towards where Noiz guessed the stairs to the upstairs were. When he turned, Noiz was given a full view of his sculpted ass and immediately envisioned squeezing it as he was on his knees with Mink’s cock being thrust in and out of his mouth.

The image was too much and with a muffled wail of a moan, he came. Every muscle in his stomach and legs clenched as his hips lifted off the ground and white cum shot out of his cock, splattering his exposed stomach and shirt. Spots danced in front of his vision as a spell of dizziness overwhelmed him. For a few seconds, he forgot to breathe. Pleasure so intense it was almost painful seared through his groin, up his spine and eventually settled as a warm, buzzing tingle in his veins. His legs twitched, his chest heaved violently as he dragged air into his lungs and for several moments, he lay there, limp, as he enjoyed the afterglow of his orgasm. 

Gasping as he came down from that extraordinary high, he was slowly overwhelmed with what he had just imagined. It had never gone that far. Mink was beautiful and he loved to look at him, to imagine that strong, amazing body while he masturbated but he had never thought about doing that kind of stuff with him before. It had never even crossed his mind until just now and he wasn’t even entirely sure what had brought it on. 

Was that what he really wanted? Noiz leaned back against the fence while he wiped as much of his cum off his shirt as he could. All this time…had he been feeling sexual attraction towards Mink? Had it really just been doing something forbidden and wrong that had turned him on so fiercely or had it just been an intense, overwhelming lust for the man? Or perhaps a mixture of both? Maybe at first, it had been the rush, the excitement – doing something he knew to be wrong, that he knew would upset and embarrass his parents mixed together with the lust and then that had slowly morphed into just being a need to satisfy his lust, his attraction?

The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. After all, gender didn’t matter much to him – as long as the person was interesting and he felt compatible with them (either sexually or personally) then that was good enough for him. He wasn’t entirely sure about Mink’s personality but the intriguing and interesting factor was through the roof. Knowing so little about Mink didn’t bother him much either – if he wanted to know, he could find out easily. The only reason he hadn’t delved into it earlier was simply out of guilt – he was already invading so much of Mink’s privacy that even he felt it wrong to go any further. 

Then what was it that was bothering him? Was it because he had misunderstood his own intentions and had been caught off guard by such an intense fantasy? Was it the very nature of the fantasy – how rough, almost demeaning it was? Or was it how he reacted to the fantasy, to the idea of being treated like that by someone he found so beautiful? He had never been affected that strongly before and never experienced such a powerful, mind blowing orgasm – even after the first time he had seen Mink and all the subsequent times after, her could never remember being so aroused and enjoying such a powerful climax. 

Was that what was bothering him? He didn’t think so. After all, he was well aware of his affinity towards being roughed up and interlacing pain along with the pleasure. If he were sexually attracted to Mink, it would make sense that he would want whatever activities that happened between them to be rough, to be forceful, to be demeaning, humiliating.

Then what was it? What was causing this unease in his chest? Why was the thought of being sexually attracted to Mink making him so uneasy? What made wanting to be sexually involved with him different than just lusting after his body? 

A flicker of movement in the peripheral of his vision caught his attention. Turning slightly, he found Mink had emerged from the shower and was idly flipping through the channels on the tv. 

He was so beautiful. His long, brown hair was sopping wet and dripping water along his broad, wide shoulders. There was a towel wrapped firmly around his waist but Noiz knew it wouldn’t be there for long. His face was calm, emotionless almost and even at this distance, Noiz could make out the frowning mouth with thin but strong lips, the pronounced cheekbones, and the intense golden eyes. 

A shiver ran down his back as he imagined those golden eyes trained on him – looking down at him as he ran one of those large thumbs over his lips, slowly pushing them open before sliding his thumb inside to play roughly with his tongue. All the while, those eyes would be still, emotionless but there would be something behind that – a dark heat, a playfulness that was far from innocent; something powerful and not be to taken lightly. 

There wouldn’t be any disgust in his eyes when he looked down at him. His mouth wouldn’t be curled up in revulsion but either steady and calm or with a small smirk that would drive Noiz crazy. Those hands wouldn’t be pushing, grabbing, pulling, pinching, or scratching to punish him but to make him moan louder, to make him cum harder, to drive him to the very edge of his sanity before pulling him up just short.

Noiz jolted upright in surprise just as Mink was sitting down on the sofa. Was that why he was so nervous? Why he was so uneasy? Turning away to focus on the trees in front of him, he swallowed hard against the dryness in his throat. When it had just been his body, the idea of Mink being disgusted with him had been bearable but now that it was more…now that he actually wanted something from Mink beyond just being able to see him, it was almost terrifying to think of him being revolted, disgusted, creeped out by him.

And the way he saw it, there was no way to get around that. If Mink were to find out that he had been spying on him, masturbating to the sight of him walking around his own house naked and imagined giving him a blowjob, he would be disgusted and wouldn’t want to have anything to do with him. And Noiz knew…he knew that if he kept doing this, he would get caught. It was inevitable – there was only so many times he could test his luck and get away unscathed. Mink would see him or a neighbor would, and then, it would all be over. 

Cold sweat began to pour down his back. He wouldn’t care if it were anyone else. The people at school, his parents, anyone – it didn’t matter and he knew it shouldn’t matter to him if Mink were revolted by him but, for whatever reason, it did. His heart began to pound wildly in his chest – an uncomfortable, loud, erratic thumping that set his nerves jittering. 

He needed to go. It was far earlier than he usually left but he needed to leave now. He needed to go home and think in the safety of his bedroom. Hurriedly, he shoved his now flaccid dick back into his underwear and zipped up his pants. Without bothering to button them up, he was just about to flee when a calm, composed, deep voice spoke above his head. 

“What are you doing?” the voice asked. 

Noiz froze. Even though it was still quite hot outside, he suddenly felt like it was the middle of winter. Dread that was colder than dry ice and harsher than chemical fumes seeped quickly into his chest, causing it to tighten to the point that he felt like he couldn’t breathe. His skin prickled, his mouth went bone dry and nausea so intense he felt like he would puke at any moment overwhelmed him. He wanted nothing more than to bolt, to run like a shot deer for the safety of his home but something compelled him to look up into the golden eyes looking down at him. 

Mink hadn’t bothered getting dressed. There was still only a towel wrapped around his waist and nothing else. His hair was starting to dry a little but was still dripping a bit of water. He was so close that Noiz could smell the soap he had used – something earthy and masculine. Even in his dire situation, that scent flowing into him immediately sent a jolt of heat down to his groin. 

“What are you-“

Mink speaking again shocked Noiz out of his reprieve. Shooting up off the ground, he shouted “I’m so sorry!” in a shrill, screeching voice before taking off at full speed towards the woods. He half expected Mink to grab hold of him and pull him back but he made it to the safety of the trees without incident. Panic kept him running as fast as he could all the way to his house. Wrenching open the front door and closing it with a slam behind him, he shot inside and then raced up to his bedroom. He could faintly hear the television from his mother’s room as he pulled his bedroom door, practically fell into his room and shut the door harshly. He collapsed onto the floor, chest heaving, lungs burning, legs wobbly and body uncomfortably hot. And worst of all, he was hard. His cock pushed harshly up against the confines of his jeans, begging to be released. 

He ignored it and focused instead of getting his breathing under control. 

It could have been worse, he consoled himself as his heart beat slowed down to a regular pace. He had gotten caught but not with his dick out or his hand down his pants. Mink would know he was up to something but would he make the jump to peeping and masturbation? 

Noiz rolled over onto his back and swallowed. He didn’t think he would – after all, that was a big leap to make. But still, wouldn’t Mink think he was up to no good? He hadn’t exactly made himself out to be the most innocent person when he had just run off like that so what would Mink think of him? 

Maybe…maybe once he calmed down and collected himself, he would go back over there with a convincing lie and reassure Mink that he wasn’t up to anything bad. He wasn’t sure what good that would do but…it would at least be something.

The tightness of his pants was becoming unbearable and with a soft groan, Noiz reached down, quickly undid his pants, yanked his cock out and began furiously pumping his erection. 

Mink had looked at him. If only for a second, his attention had been on him and those beautiful golden eyes had been gazing down at him. His eyes had been uninterested, detached, steely almost and as Noiz slid his hand up his penis to grip tightly onto the head and thrust up into the warmth of his palm, the vivid image of Mink looking down at him like that as Noiz bobbed up and down on his large cock nearly drove him to the edge. It wasn’t enough though – the image in his head was enough to drive him wild but his hand wasn’t enough. The pleasure was nice but he wanted to cum – he wanted to cum so badly. 

Breathing heavily, he took his hand off his cock, pulled his pants and underwear off, pushed himself to his knees, slid over to the bed and reached underneath it. His fingers quickly found the box that was hidden beneath the mattress and pulled it out. Shakily, he flipped open the catch and pushed the box open. Inside was an assortment of lubes, condoms and most importantly, a rather large realistic dildo still confined in its packaging. 

Noiz had purchased it a while ago (a year at most) when he had been considering trying some new things. He had never gotten around to actually using it but now…now he had a very specific purpose in mind for it. Turning, he wrenched open the drawer of his bedside table and pulled out a pair of scissors. His hands were shaking so it took a bit to open the package. 

Tossing aside the plastic, Noiz held the dildo in his hands. It was heavy. Far heavier than he thought it would be. The manufacturer had obviously gone through great pains to make it as realistic as possible – the thing was hard but floppy with veins raised along the sides. It wasn't nearly as beautiful as Mink’s but for right now, it would do just fine.

Breathing heavily, Noiz set the flat end of the dildo on his bed, settled himself on his knees with his legs slightly parted, wrapped one hand tightly around the base of his cock and the other around the dildo to hold it in place and then slowly pressed the tip against his lips. He traced the outline of his lips with the dildo’s head before opening his mouth and sliding it in. It tasted a bit odd but the feeling of his mouth being pushed open, of the head rubbing against his tongue, the veins pushing against the walls of his mouth had him feeling dizzy in no time. 

He wasted no time. Pumping his own erection with an almost punishing strength and speed, he burned the image of Mink looking down at him in his mind and imagined those eyes looking at him the same way as he was sucking his cock. Those cold, detached, uninterested eyes gazing without heat or lust at him as he bobbed up and down on his dick, sucking on the head, mouthing the veins, and squeezing his balls. Mink would have a hand on his head, fingers curled into his hair and using that leverage to force him down ever further, to make him take even more of him in. 

Noiz moaned around the dildo in his mouth and quickened his pace. Drool dribbled down the fake dick and slid over his hand but he paid it no mind. Pleasure, heat, pain all built up inside of him. The sensation of the dildo going in and out of his mouth, his own hand squeezing, pumping and pulling on his erection and the vision of Mink looking down at him was too much to bear. 

It was too much and he could only take it for so long. Pushing his mouth all the way done until he felt it pressing against the back of his throat with enough force that he gagged, the whole world suddenly went white. His hips bucked forward violently several times as searing hot come shot out of his dick and coated his hand, the floor and the side of the bed. Pleasure so intense that it was painful rushed from the depths of his stomach to fill his entire body. Gagging and gasping around the dildo still stuffed in his mouth, Noiz couldn’t even manage to wail or moan. The world was spinning, his body was on fire and if the bed wasn’t supporting him, he would have fallen over. 

As he came down from his high, Noiz slid the dildo out of his mouth and coughed heartily a few times. He probably shouldn’t have been so rough with himself since it had been his first time but lesson learned, he supposed. Dropping to his butt, Noiz leaned against the bedside table and dragged a deep breath into his lungs. There was still an intense tingling in his groin and a happy hum in his veins. He felt tired, though – tired enough to sleep for years. 

Turning his head to glance over at the dildo glistening with saliva, he pulled in another deep breath and whispered, “Shit.”

This was sexual attraction and it was not something he felt like was going to be easy to just push and ignore.


End file.
